


In Keeping to Our Roots

by seatbeltdrivein



Series: Kink-verse [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: D/s, Kink, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, future!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seatbeltdrivein/pseuds/seatbeltdrivein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the eve of their fifth anniversary, Ed decides to recreate their first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Keeping to Our Roots

His inbox was empty. Roy knew that was impossible, so he shuffled through the various drawers in his desk. Nothing. He lifted the inbox to see if something had been lost beneath it.

Still nothing.

Roy sat back in his office chair, scratching his head, bewildered. "I have no work to do?" he asked his empty office incredulously. He was the Prime Minister. How could there be _nothing_ to do?

He would just have to call his secretary. Perhaps she'd been lax in her duties and had simply neglected to forward him the appropriate files? But when he called for her, there was no response. Irritation mounting, Roy bellowed for her again. Just as he was about to get up and see if she'd left, his phone rang.

"Mustang," he answered tersely.

" _I know who I'm calling!_ "

"Ed?"

" _Your secretary looked bored_ ," Ed said, " _so I told her to go home. Aren't I great?_ " He sounded smug.

"You—Ed, you can't just—" Roy pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a rough sigh. "Why?"

" _I just thought we could talk._ " That was hardly a good enough excuse, but something in Ed's tone spoke of a different reasoning.

"Is that so?" Roy asked. He could hear the low murmur of Ed's voice just outside the door. He could imagine it: Ed reclining back in the secretary's seat, his dirty boots kicked up on her desk, one hand resting on his stomach as he grinned at his own cleverness. "And what about?"

" _About June_ ," Ed said, and for a brief, panicked moment, Roy wondered who the hell this June was and why they should be talking about her. But then he remembered.

Surprise shocked a laugh out of Roy. "Really? You've never cared about that before. Are you growing sentimental, Ed?"

" _Sentimental? Who's sentimental?_ " Ed demanded. " _It's just, you know, the number_."

Five years, Roy supposed, was rather a long time, given the nature of their relationship. "I never said there was anything wrong with being sentimental. That's why it's been on my calendar since year one."

Ed let out a short, strained chuckle that could only mean he was embarrassed. " _Yeah, well_ ," he blustered. " _I was just thinking._ "

"Would it be possible for you to come into my office so we can continue this in person?" Roy interrupted. "This is a little odd, Ed."

The line abruptly went flat. In the main office: the sound of a chair rolling back and hitting the wall, heavy boots dropping on the ground, the sound of an uneven gait leading to the door. Ed peeked through the gap as he opened it and stepped in cautiously, as though expecting reprimand.

Raising a brow, Roy waved him closer.

"So," Ed said, shutting the door behind him. "I had a thought."

"Frightening," Roy observed. "And what sort of thought might that be?" He rested his chin on steepled fingers and fixed Ed with the same stare he'd given the man when he was twelve.

Ed bristled. "Don't give me that look." When Roy smirked in response, Ed rolled his eyes and dropped down into the chair opposite the desk. "Look, I was just thinking you could take some time off."

"But I'm the Prime Minister," Roy said. "I can't just take a day off."

"I was thinking more like a week," Ed corrected. "The hell kind of vacation is a _day_?"

"The kind where I can sleep past six in the morning?" Roy hazarded. "What kind of vacation were you thinking?"

"The kind where we go out of town," Ed said. Then he looked away, his face going a funny shade of red. "You know. Like. You've got that place, up near that lake. Or even just," words seemed to be failing Ed. "We could stay here, too."

Warmth settled pleasantly in Roy's chest. "I'll have to get it approved by my staff first," he said honestly.

"Do that then," Ed said brusquely. "You've never had a day off."

"I've never had the time," Roy pointed out.

"Make the time," was Ed's response.

Well, Roy supposed there would be no arguing with _that_. He'd just have to take a luxurious week off and indulge in all the things he'd missed since taking office.

It would be a tasking experience, to be sure, but Roy felt he was up to it.

*

Ed had left with the promise that Roy would make it happen. At first mention, Hawkeye had simply arched a brow and said, "The second week in June? That's only four days from now, sir. You're cutting it awfully close."

"It was unintentional," he'd replied, not bothering to state exactly _what_ , exactly, was unintentional.

She'd given him a sharp look and then snorted. "I'll see what I can do."

Two days later, Roy's vacation was approved – under certain conditions. He must remain in Central City. He must be available in the case of any and all emergencies, mistakes, and communication from irritating diplomats. He must complete X amount of work in his home office (to be decided as the work is sent), and the list went on.

Roy didn't care. He still got a week to, more or less, sit on his ass and simply _relax_.

When he got home that night, he barreled through the security checks in front of the estate and went straight to Ed, who was holed up in his office with six different books opened on the desk in front of him and another propped up in his hands.

"I have been cleared," Roy announced, "for vacation."

"Oooh, exciting," Ed said. "Maybe some rest'll erase that wrinkle on your forehead."

Unbidden, Roy's hand went up to cover his forehead, smoothing the skin there. "What wrinkle? I don't have any wrinkles."

Ed hummed and nodded.

"I _don't_ ," Roy said again, indignant.

"It makes you look distinguished," Ed offered generously. "Sorta like those grays sprouting up behind your ears."

Roy let out an incoherent sound. He wouldn't run to the bathroom to look. He _wouldn't._

Ed twisted around in his chair and grinned. "So when's this vacation begin, anyway?"

"Two days," Roy said, sulking.

"So I got some time to plan," Ed said, nodding. He looked pleased.

"Planning? What planning?"

"What, did you think we'd sit on our asses for a week?" Ed scoffed. "I gotta clear my appointments—" Roy interrupted with a cough that sounded suspiciously like _unemployed._ Sniffing haughtily, Ed ignored the remark. "—and then figure out what we're gonna do. I have things in mind."

"Do I get to hear about these things?"

"Maybe," Ed said. "Find us some dinner, and I'll consider it."

Fair enough, Roy supposed. On the way down to the kitchen, he popped into the bathroom to get a good look at himself in the mirror – just in case.

*

The next two days passed by fairly quickly in a rush of last minute meetings and paperwork and phone conversations with people all across the nation, many of whom Roy wished didn't exist. By the time six rolled around, Roy was already out the door and down to the motor pool. Havoc, however, didn't have a car ready for him.

"You're around the front," Havoc said, lounging against one of the cars and smoking. "This one's for Colonel Hawkeye. Boss is waiting for you."

"He's driving?" Roy asked, appalled. "You're _letting_ him?"

"He passed the exam. He drives." Havoc shrugged. "Don't tell me you're ever able to say no to him."

That was true. Ed was impossible to sway once he'd made up his mind. So Roy went back into the building and through the front, careful to ignore the soldiers trailing him. For his own good, he knew. That little tidbit never made it less bothersome.

Ed was, indeed, waiting in front of Central HQ, a car parked against the curb. He was standing outside, leaning against the door and spacing off, his arms crossed over his chest. When he caught sight of Roy, he stepped away from the car and grinned. "There you are!"

"Havoc told me where you'd be." Roy gave the car a suspicious look. "Are you really going to be driving me?"

"I'm going to be chauffeuring you," Ed corrected. "But yeah, basically. Hop in, Minister Mustang."

The title was a tease, and Roy picked up on that – as did the seven men in his security detail. When Ed opened the passenger side door for him, Roy swore he could hear muffled laughter.

"So where are we off to?" Roy asked, trying to shake the sulk from his words. "A romantic candle lit dinner? The theatre?"

"Nope," Ed said gleefully. "We're gonna park."

"Oh, that's very thoughtful of you—" Roy froze, Ed's words finally processing. He whipped his head around and gave Ed a blank look. "Wait—did you just say we're going _parking_?"

"Well, sure," Ed said, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "The first date we ever went on, we parked."

"That wasn't a date," Roy argued. "That was an excuse to feel you up!"

"Isn't that, like, the definition of a date?" Ed asked rhetorically.

Apparently, Ed had decided on a reconstruction of their first botched attempt at a date. They'd never quite made it to the lane that Central City's younger couples preferred to meet in that very first time, but Ed seemed determined. He parked the car right under a tree, the low hanging branch blocking windshield.

When he turned to Roy, however, something in his face dropped. "No?"

Roy hated when Ed looked disappointed. It was like kicking a puppy, as Alphonse had described it those many years ago. If Ed's skewed version of romance would be the way of the night, then Roy figured, what the hell? He'd already promised to be in it for the long run.

What was the sense in fighting against the tide _now_?

He nodded and reached across to snake his hands over Ed's lap and undo his seatbelt. "Yes," Roy said simply. Ed needed no further encouragement.

Between the years they'd gained, Roy was no longer so limber, and Ed no longer quite so slender, his body much more defined. Crawling across the shift stick and into Roy's lap was no easy task.

There was an awkward moment where Ed's teeth collided rather painfully with Roy's chin in a quest for his lips before their mouths connected. As they settled together, their lips sliding together and their legs tangling over the combined seats, Roy felt a real echo of that first time.

He felt it even more keenly when Ed reared back and scrabbled at Roy's trousers, tugging the zip open and shoving his hands inside gracelessly. But when one cool metal hand and one warm flesh hand gripped him, Roy's hips jerked up and his head slammed back into the window, the dull ache almost nonexistent in the face of Ed's sly grin and the motion of his fingers.

Ed casually jacked Roy off, staring at his face as one hand worked. Roy's eyes kept flickering closed, but somehow, he'd gotten a grip on Ed's arms, the sleeves of his shirt, and was tugging the younger man closer until he could feel Ed's breath on his neck, warm bursts of air.

When Ed abruptly released him, Roy tried to pull him back, but Ed just laughed and smacked Roy's hands away before he dragged down his own pants, his cock bobbing with the sway of his body. He was already so hard. Roy's mind conjured an image of the younger man at home all day, working himself up until the clock struck six, and driving through traffic with his cock straining against his pants, as red and wet as it was under Roy's gaze.

"Don't just sit there," Ed said, his voice the ghost of a command. He pushed his hips forward, his pants sitting around the middle of his thighs. "Do something."

It was the steel in Ed's voice, the one he only adopted for _specific_ moments, that Roy found himself reacting to. He leaned forward, giving the swollen head of Ed's cock a generous swipe of tongue before reaching up to brush his knuckles against that thick vein bulging on its underside. Ed groaned low in his throat, the rumbling sound shooting straight to Roy's groin.

"Grab it," Ed demanded, and Roy did. He wrapped his fist around the base and leaned forward to suck on the tip, playing his tongue against the slit until Ed's eyes were rolling back in his head.

Roy's own cock was feeling sorely neglected. He tried to maneuver Ed closer, enough that he could rut against his thigh, or even pull him close enough to press their cocks together and ride it out that way, but Ed saw his game. He grabbed Roy by the back of his head, flesh fingers working through smooth black hair to grip it tight and pull at the scalp. The burn sent a shiver down Roy's body and forced a shuddering sound out around Ed's cock.

"You want something?" Ed asked breathlessly. He let his grip on Roy's hair weaken, leaving enough give that Roy could pull off Ed's cock. "You have to _ask_ ," he punctuated the word with a sharp thrust, hitting the back of Roy's throat before pulling back, "for it."

Roy shook his head and backed off, his mouth red and wet when he looked up at Ed and grabbed the younger man's wrists. "I want to get off," he said, his voice taking on a raw quality. When he added, "Please," something sparked in Ed's eyes.

Then they were flush together, Ed's body forcing Roy's back against the window at an awkward angle as he pushed down, their cocks sliding against one another in a wet mess. Roy's eyes clenched shut and his hips went up, and when Ed's knees went over Roy's thighs, the angle smoothed, the rough rutting quickly becoming something more controlled. They rolled together, their bodies taut, right up until Ed shoved a hand between them and grabbed hold of them both, sliding his thumb across the tips as Roy followed him over the edge.

For a moment, Roy felt like he couldn't breathe, his vision blotchy. Ed collapsed on top of him, half in his lap and half just crouching over him, grinning into the side of Roy's neck.

Snorting, Roy rested a hand on the small of Ed's back, just under his shirt. "As nice as this was," he croaked, his throat chafed, "I'm going to have to insist for my back's sake that we keep all future endeavors indoors."

"Whatever you say," Ed laughed into his neck.

Their stomachs were both wet, the front seat of the car a mess. Roy opened his mouth to suggest that they should head home when Ed sat up and looked out the back of the car, his eyes narrowed. "Roy," he said slowly. "Please tell me you told your security detail that we wouldn't need them for the night?"

Lazily, Roy cocked his head to the side. "No. Was I meant to?"

Ed groaned. "I sorta hoped you would."

"Why?" The world was still pleasantly buzzing for Roy.

"Because their standing behind the car," Ed said bluntly.

"Oh shit," Roy cursed, reality kicking in hard. He looked up and caught sight of two men standing with their backs to the rear window of the car, determinedly looking elsewhere.

"I'm going to have to insist," Ed said dryly, "that all future endeavors be carried out _without_ the watchful eye of your staff. Think you can manage that?" He was already zipping his pants up and returning to the driver's seat.

Roy rubbed the back of his head, unmindful of the mess he was spreading, and smiled sheepishly. "Will do."

All in all, he reflected as Ed pulled away, honking the horn irritably at the guards, it was a very close reconstruction of their first date – even the parts he'd have preferred to forget.


End file.
